


Baby Daddy

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [69]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Family, Gen, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: As the rest of Liam's siblings get their happily ever after's his own comes to him in a slightly different, and very unexpected way.





	Baby Daddy

Liam had the apartment all to himself, a first now that he thought about it. Not that he was enjoying it, it was actually quite lonely with Sidney and Lizzie away on their honeymoon. He contemplated skyping one of his other family members so he wouldn't feel so lonely. 

There was a knock at the door and Liam looked up from his phone, "What the..." He didn't know anyone that was stopping by for him or anyone else that might be. There was another knock, "Just a sec!" Liam hollered getting off the couch walking towards the door.

By the time he got to the door whoever was there appeared to be gone, perhaps one of the teens who lived on the floor above playing jokes? Liam almost shut the door when he heard a noise and looked down.

There was a baby on his doorstep. Not a baby just lying there, of course. It was in a cheap-looking car seat carrier if some kind and staring up at him with big, green eyes. 

"What the fuck," Liam said faintly, "What the actual fuck."

"Yo someone left a baby out here..." Liam called out, although it was obvious that no one was going to come looking for it.

"Crap," he muttered before kneeling down towards the carrier, "what the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

That was when he noticed a note safety pinned to the baby's white and blue striped onesie. 

"This is some Little Orphan Annie crap right here," Liam muttered, carefully detaching the note. It was addressed to him, which answered the question of whether this was a mistake. 

"This is Rose," Liam read, "and she is your daughter. She's eight months old and I'm sorry but I just can't take care of her anymore. You don't have to worry, I won't contact you when she's older to try to take her back. Good luck. Yours, Layla."

When he finished reading, Liam let his hand fall to his side and stared down at baby Rose. He remembered Layla, of course he did. She was a model, how could he forget a woman like that? Liam liked sex, so sue him. It didn't matter what the outer package was, but Liam certainly had slept with many a hot body. Including Layla. It was never meant to be a relationship or anything like that, they'd both been looking for a one night stand and nothing more. But now there was a baby on his doorstep. His baby. Well, fuck.

Liam did his best to remain calm as he brought the baby carrier inside and shut the door, "I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing..."

The baby began to squirm in the carrier and Liam's anxious feelings began to mount, "What do I do? I should call someone... I should do something-"

Liam hastily began to scroll through his contacts in an attempt to figure out his next move, "Angie..." he decided, sure she was all the way in New York but she might be able to at least help him talk through this...well...mess.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever before Angie picked up. 

"This had better be good," she said, "you're interrupting my practice time."

"Oh come on aren't you practically drowning in practice time these days?" Liam rolled his eyes, "and anyway this is important."

"Important in what way?" Angie asked.

"There's a baby involved," said Liam. 

The other end of the phone line was silent for a long moment. 

"Do I need to have the sex talk with you again?" Angie asked finally, "A refresher course on the birds and the bees?"

"It's a little too late for that," Liam sighed, "There's a baby. My baby. She was left on my doorstep like my life is some kind of soap opera and I have no idea what to do."

"Skype me," Angie commanded, "now."

"But-" 

Before Liam could say anything else Angie had hung up and not even five seconds later his computer started ringing with the Skype ringtone.

The first words out of Angie's mouth were, "Show me."

Liam got the baby carrier and tried to tilt it in such a way that the camera would catch the baby. 

Angie clicked her tongue reproachfully, "Pick her up, Liam. Be gentle about it and support her head."

Liam was hesitant, but he followed Angie's directions and carefully lifted the baby. It was an odd feeling, holding something that small and fragile. Liam felt an urge to protect her. 

"Oh," Angie sighed, "so cute. A girl, you said?"

"According to the note, her name is Rose," Liam replied.

"That's really sweet," Angie began fawning.

"I'm glad you like her and all sis but that doesn't help me," Liam let out a sigh.

Angie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, okay what exactly do you need?"

"Everything!" Liam exclaimed, then winced at his own volume, "Angie, the baby was left on my doorstep and I have no idea what to do. I need diapers and formula and fuck my apartment isn't even baby proofed!"

"Okay, okay. Breathe," Angie soothed.

"I don't even think I can manage that..." Liam groaned, "this is insane, how the hell did you do this."

"Well for one I had nine months to figure it out," Angie deadpanned, "and even though to you I made it look easy, it's not, and Mama will agree with me, she had to raise you," she teased.

"I'm not in the mood right now," Liam sighed, "if you're not going to help me, I'm going to hang up."

"I'm sorry," Angie conceded, "Okay we're going to work together and we're going to make a list of the things you need to get."

Liam looked over at the baby again, "Okay... so where do I start?"

About half an hour later, armed with a list and various instructions, Liam buckled baby Rose back into her carrier and headed out.

"Why are babies so complicated?" Liam rolled his eyes.

Rose simply burbled a little, her big eyes still wide. 

"Yes, you're very cute," Liam told her.

Rose made another noise and Liam couldn't help but laugh a little, "Maybe you and I will get along after all."

\----------

Liam usually woke with the sunrise and today was no different. However, instead of doing the yoga workout he would have done only a few short weeks ago, he instead went to the kitchen prepared to warm some formula. He'd experimented with a couple different brands before finding one that Rose liked best.

Surprisingly, Rose was still happily asleep in the bed as he got up and stretched his back a little bit. He'd found that she alternated between being a really deep sleeper, particularly at night, and being a really light sleeper, particularly when she was having her nap.

Liam let out a yawn, it surprised him how easily he'd fallen into this role, not that he was perfect but he was actually enjoying being a father.

When the formula was warm enough, he poured it into a bottle and made his way back to his bedroom. Rose woke up as he stepped into the room and her eyes found him almost instantly, her mouth stretching into a gummy smile. 

 

"Good morning Rose," Liam grinned as he sat down on the bed scooting towards her.

 

He lifted her into his arms to feed her, letting her head rest in the crook of his elbow.

"Yum yum yum," Liam sang as Rose drank.

This was the beginning of Liam's new morning routine, and continued as such until about noon. Being the weekend Liam decided to use his free time to take Rose out with him to the park near his apartment. It was summer but this morning the air was a little on the brisk side and he took this into account as he dressed both Rose and himself.

He secured her in her stroller, thankful that the apartment building had an elevator, and headed out. It was early, but the sun was already bright so Liam made sure the stroller's sun shade was secure.

When he came back a couple hours later to get Rose down for her nap he'd completely forgotten today was the day Lizzie and Sidney were returning from their honeymoon.

He only remembered when the front door opened and they came in, dragging suitcases and laughing loudly. Liam shot to his feet from the couch. 

"Shh!" he hissed, finger to his lips, "She's sleeping."

"Who?" Lizzie asked, "You don't usually let your one night stands stay this late."

"It's not a one night stand," Liam told her. 

"Finally settled down," laughed Sidney, clapping Liam on the shoulder.

"Not exactly," Liam felt his face get warm.

"Then please do tell us what is going on here," Lizzie folded her arms across her chest.

As if in response, a loud wailing cry filled the apartment. Liam winced as Lizzie and Sidney both stared at him. 

"Um," he said, "Surprise?"

He shrugged and made his way back to the bedroom, well aware that his brother-in-law and sister were following close behind.

Lizzie's eyes went wide, "Oh my god..."

"You never said you were planning to adopt," Sidney furrowed his brow.

"She's not adopted," Liam picked up Rose and gently began to rock her in his arms, "she's mine."

"Okay, we weren't gone for that long," Lizzie, "so you're going to need to expand upon that a bit."

"It's gonna take a moment, I want to get her back down for her nap or else we're all going to be up late tonight," Liam worked at soothing Rose once more.

 

Lizzie and Sidney exchanged a significant look before leaving to take care of moving their suitcases to their bedroom. By the time Liam had managed to get Rose back to sleep and gone out to the living room, Sidney and Lizzie were already there.

"Start talking," Lizzie spoke sharply, "And keep it to the point."

"Eight month old left on my doorstep," Liam said, "my daughter Rose. I don't think I have to tell you how she was conceived.”

"Oh my god Liam, I was only teasing about your various love children," Lizzie groaned, "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Well shit happens," Liam folded his arms across his chest, "and if you haven't noticed that with our family if there is a will there's a way."

"That is not an excuse," Lizzie pressed her lips into a thin line that distinctly reminded him of their mother.

"I don't understand why you're so pissed off," Liam snapped, "Her mother abandoned her on my doorstep. She's my daughter and I'm taking care of her. It's not like I just passed her along to some random person or a home. I'm doing the honorable thing here and you know what? If Layla has told me she was pregnant when she first got pregnant, I would have helped take care of her then too. So don't go getting on some high horse about excuses!"

Lizzie shook her head, "Liam..."

"Liz just stop," Liam glared at her, "I just want you to understand, I mean so far this hasn't been anything I can't handle, and I'm sure once you get to know Rose you'll love her too-"

Lizzie let out a deep sigh.

"And I might even let you spoil her rotten as I know you so desperately want to," Liam added.

"This isn't some short term thing, Liam," Lizzie said, "you can't just go back to the partying and the one-night stands in a couple weeks."

"I thought you knew me better than that," replied Liam, "I'm not an idiot, despite what I might show to my shallow Hollywood friends. I have a steady job, a good job, and a savings put away. Our father prepared me for life the same way he prepared you. Just because I don't want to settle down with some guy or girl doesn't mean that I'm not capable of making commitments. Rose is my daughter and I'm going to take care of her, whether you approve of it or not."

"You know I think we'll all need some to adjust to the new... Situation." Sidney put in, "so do you think we can all agree not to jump to any conclusions just yet?" he shot pointed looks to both Hamilton siblings.

"You're right," Lizzie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I'm sorry, Liam."

"Please just give this all a chance," Liam asked, "I mean it's not like we have any other choice, okay?"

"Yeah," Lizzie agreed, "and of course you know that you aren't in this alone."

Liam's small smile began to return, "So you okay with being Auntie Lizzie?"

"Like I'm not all ready?" Lizzie smiled as well, "I have well earned my title as the cool aunt, and I will continue to do so for Rose."

\----------

Liam was thankful that Lizzie did give Rose a chance and after a few does she warmed up to his daughter quite a bit. Although, to be fair Rose was only eight months old-probably nearly nine-so it was difficult not to like her. 

Still, it made him smile when he could come home and find his sister happily playing with Rose, giving her attention and reading her stories. Although he knew at some point he might want to work on the amount a presents that she and Sidney showered the little girl with, but at the moment it didn't seem like it could do too much harm.

He was even surprised when Sidney brought back apartment listings so that eventually Rose could have her own room as well.

Continuing to live with his sister and her husband was never really up for debate for Liam. He got along well with both of them, Rose loved them, and he had never really been the kind of person who wanted to live alone. It was certainly much more enjoyable than trying to find other roommates his age who didn't mind having a baby around.

"You really shouldn't be showing me these," Liam flipped through the listings, "do you have any idea how badly I want to paint those walls?"

"Why do you think I'm only looking at places that have neutral-colored walls?" Sidney scoffed, "I'm not an idiot."

"Honestly, if my sister hadn't married you then I would," Liam told him seriously.

"But alas, our love cannot be," Sidney responded over-dramatically, "for my heart already belongs to another."

"You're breaking my heart," returned Liam. 

"What's going on over here?" Lizzie asked as she emerged with Rose in her arms. The baby immediately reached her hands towards Liam and whined. 

"Your husband and I are planning to elope," Liam informed her, dropping the apartment listings to take Rose from Lizzie. 

"Ah," Lizzie nodded sagely, "Good luck on your new life together."

"Wow I never thought you'd give him up so easily," Liam laughed.

"Ehh," Lizzie shrugged, "it was fun while it lasted."

"Liz!" Sidney looked to her in shock.

"If you love something, let it go," Lizzie sighed, "That's the rule."

Liam began chuckling, "In all seriousness we're just looking at listings for the three-four of us," he corrected.

Lizzie looked over Sidney's shoulder to the listing they had been flipping through. 

"Ooo, you could totally paint those walls," she said. 

"We were just talking about that," Sidney told her. 

Rose began to fuss, so Liam bounced her in his arms a little until she calmed down. 

"You two are so good to me," he said.

"So maybe we've found a new home?" Sidney grinned.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Lizzie told him, "We still need to go and see the place at least."

"Well it's nice to dream," Sidney sighed.

"We'll get there," Lizzie assured him. 

"All four of us," added Liam. 

Rose gurgled.


End file.
